


here with me

by inochiijo



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, need more for the iname tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochiijo/pseuds/inochiijo
Summary: Your face from that day still haunts me to this day.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	here with me

_"Ina?"_

_Is the first word that left her lips. It rolled against her tongue perfectly, like she was meant to say that name._

_"Are you mad because I ate the last takoyaki?" Ame's voice softens but she still leaves in the slight tease. Her eyebrow raises and while Ina's back was clearly turned towards her, Ina probably senses the shit-eating grin on her face right now._

_Still no answer._

_Ame takes a step forward, "Gonna trash my office or something?" She chuckles, crossing her arms. But her voice falters at the end, to which she curses herself for._

_Why- Why am I so nervous?_

_There was nothing but silence. Thick and suffocating silence filled her lone detective office, flooding in with this unknown tension that sent uncharacteristic shivers up Ame's spine. The bare rays that had seeped through the blinds had started to fade; it was similar to how a storm would slowly grow._

_First, it was the dimming light, then the next would be the light pattering on her window which would soon turn into loud and rock hard slamming, and soon thunder would follow. Flashes of light crashed onto land, ruining the precious dirt, deafening every ear and every building with its chaotic noise._

_Ame ignored the tremble in her hands, holding it close to her side. She was no coward; a little thunder shouldn't scare her much less make her flinch._

_She looked to the surface of Ina's back, "Are you doing th-"_

_"It hurts..." A choked sob is the first thing that leaves her lips._

_And leaves more guilt in Ame than it does usually._

_"It's shouting so loud..." Ina's hands slowly raise up, as if it was difficult to even move her limbs - like gravity had suddenly gotten heavier for her. "It's making my head hurt so much..." Ina breathes heavily._

_Ame takes in a deep breath as she takes another step forward, "Ina, remember what I said when this happens?" She mumbles, and it's soft. Gentle. Enough to keep in the warmth that Ame had noticed was starting to escape._

_She's a foot behind Ina, but her hand is only hovering Ina's bareback, "Listen to my voice and just face me-" Ame ignores the way her heart is pounding against ribs; it was loud enough that echoed in her ears._

_Ame softly grazes Ina's naked shoulder, her fingers twitching against the cold skin, and she adds slight force as she turns the priestess around, slow and steady. Enough that it doesn't make her flinch or run away._

_"It's ok-" Every word is caught in the base of Ame's throat._

_Because what she sees is far from the Ina she knows._

_Far from the Ina she's loved._

_Because Ina doesn't have those warm irises. She doesn't have those pretty lips that often shone. She doesn't have that soft and gentle smile. She doesn't have the taint pink blush on her cheeks. She doesn't have any life._

_Instead, Ina's eyes were black. The whites, her ocean blue irises, were pitch black - so solid Ame could make out a clear figure of herself in the reflection. Instead, Ina's lips were chapped and pale. Instead, Ina's mouth was twisted into despair, sorrow. Instead, the blood in her cheeks had drained._

_Instead, she was empty._

_And Ame recognizes it._

_"I-Ina-"_

_"You-You never came for me-" Ina's gloved hands shoot out to Ame's shoulders, gripping it tightly; and Ame sees it as spite. Ina gasps, her chest heaving heavily, "I-It's as if it's trying to crawl o-out of me- screaming, screaming at me-"_

_Ame opens her mouth but all that leaves her lips are cut up noises, heavy breathing; anything but words. She shakes against Ina's hold, trembling not out of fear._

_But out of guilt._

_Because Ame has seen that face before. She's witnessed the very moment when Ina had grabbed her by the shoulders and had endless tears trail down the side of her cheeks. She's witnessed Ina suffer because the damned ancient ones, screaming and crying as she pleaded mercy to their deafening voices._

_And Ame had promised Ina - no, to herself - that she won't let Ina go through that again._

_She promised Ina that no matter what, she'll give her the life she deserves._

_Ame promised Ina, life. And even love._

_But clearly, she had broken it._

_"I can't breathe-" Ina cries, her fingers gripping Ame's coat, the fabric crumpling under her grasp. Ame moves to keep Ina standing, eyes wide and frantic._

_"Ina- just listen to my voice ok-?" Ame shakily tells her, her own arms supporting Ina's sides, "I-It's ok, I'm here - I-I'm here and I won't leave you. Just listen to my voic-"_

_Ina's eyes stare into Ame's. And it makes her shut up._

_"You-you know..." Ina's hand slowly raises to Ame's cheek, her cold and frail fingers grazing against the warm skin. It felt like fire. "You know what to do, don't you?" A smile appears on Ina's face. It wasn't bright. It wasn't warm. It was cold, so cold, and so sad._

_Ame shakes her head slowly, "Wh-what.." Ame takes in a deep breath and she feels the tears prick her eyes - how embarrassing - she curses herself, "To hell with that! I'm not going to-!"_

_"Amelia." Is the first time Ina called her name._

_It shuts her up._

_"You have no choice," Ina answers her._

_"Like hell, I don't!" Ame screams this time and she pushes herself away from the priestess. Fire was scorching in her eyes, burning in her irises as she bore holes into Ina, "Are you seriously forgetting who I am?! I can find a way, ok?! I'm Amelia Watson, I'm not going to do that to yo-"_

_Ame ignores the way her own voice falters as she keeps on this arrogant façade._

_"Amelia-"_

_"Goddammit, Ina! You-You can't just give up on yourself! We said we'll fight this together-" Ame growled, hot tears ran down her cheeks but she ignored it, "A-And besides! I-I'm a detective, ok! I'll find a way, just you watch Ina-"_

_"Ame-"_

_Ame snarled, "Don't be stupid Ina. W-We can do this! I can do this, I can save you! Yo-You don't have to suffer- You promised me, remember?! Promised! You promised you'll come home with me - remember that! C-C'mon Ina, I know you won't break a promise like tha-"_

_"You failed, Amelia."_

_Ame's eyes widened, and suddenly, all the fire in her had diminished. Like water had been poured over her head. The little light left within her heart had been put out and only the remains of her once unbeatable drive were left in her._

_There was an arrow piercing through her very heart. Digging into her skin, into her tired bones, and into the very muscle of her heart. It dug so deep, Ame feared she might start bleeding._

_"You failed, Amelia," Ina repeated. Blood dripped down the sides of her mouth, her hand shot to her chest, and she was slowly falling - Ina was slowly dying._

_"N-No-" Ame shakes her head, "I-I didn-"_

_"You failed to save me, Amelia," Ina whispered, and her eyes slowly closed._

_Ame ran._

_Ame pushed herself off her own heels, running in the direction of Ina. But however far she pushes her legs, striding at lengths larger than she can - Ina just keeps getting further away._

_No. No. No. No._

_I can get to Ina. I need to._

_I can't fail. I can't fail._

_I promised. I promised._

_You promised, Ina. You promised you'll come home with me._

_You promised. I know you don't break promises._

_So please, please, please, don't let this happen to me._

_Please._

_Don't leave me alone again._

"INA!"

"Wah-!"

Ame ignores her heavy breathing, snapping her head to the voice that she possibly had just scared the life out of.

Her eyes widen.

"G-Geez Ame!" Ina swivels around her chair, her cheeks puffed, a familiar and playful pout on her lips, "You scared the life out of me!" She sighs, placing a hand over her chest as she lets out a few breaths.

Ina lets out an exasperated breath as she rips a few towels off the little carton, dabbing at the small stain left wet on her shorts. The flaps on her ears were flat against her head, an adorable pout dancing on her lips.

Ame blinks at her.

Ina's just sitting there. Her monitor, her magical drawing tablet, _her_. Every piece of Ina, every trace, every part of her, is there. In front of Ame. They aren't scattered on the floor, they aren't ripped to pieces or destroyed. No, they were intact.

And so was Ina.

Ina was there. _Is_ there. That warm smile on her face, genuine and carefree. The glint in her pretty ocean eyes was lively, full of life, full of excitement and joy it was refreshing.

Ame slowly kicked off the blanket, ignoring the sweat that had trickled down her neck.

Ina looked up, the flaps on her ears were perked up, "Ame? Is something wrong?" There was a certain worry in her eyes, a certain concern for her.

She was worried about Ame. And something about that sent a wave of warmth, reassuring Ame in ways that Ina probably doesn't know.

Ame doesn't answer. Instead, she walks closer to Ina until she in front of her. The latter only tilted her head, adorably looking at her with such confusion - Ame felt her heart swell.

She drops to her knees, much to Ina's surprise. The latter squeaked, making an effort to reach out to the blonde as if thinking she had collapsed. Ame mentally took note of the way Ina had, again, unconsciously showed her care.

Ame was kneeling there, in front of Ina. Eyes searching for something that the priestess couldn't quite comprehend.

"Ame-!" Ina froze, hands suspended awkwardly in the air.

Ame shot out to her, her arms wrapping steadily around Ina's slim waist. She brought the slightly taller girl towards herself, gripping her figure was tight as she can - afraid that if she hadn't, Ina would be gone and mingle with dust.

Ina blinks, still confused and slightly flustered.

Without saying anything, Ame brought her ear to Ina's chest, pressing closer to it - it made Ina gulp, almost squirming at the pressure. Ame's arms tightened around Ina's waist. She was waiting to hear something.

_It's there._

_Ina's heartbeat._

_It's there._

_She's really here._

Ame smiled to herself, out of relief. She lifts herself up, this time practically making Ina stand up as well. The latter was slow but there was no mistake in the way her cheeks lit up with an adorable pink - Ame doesn't understand how someone could be _this_ adorable.

Ame wraps her arms around Ina's waist, though her hand has lingered above the latter's skin even before she had made her stand up. She buries her face in the crook of Ina's neck, basking in the warmth that covered her as soon as she did.

If Ina wasn't confused before, she probably is now.

"What's gotten into you?" It was a serious question but a giggle escape Ina's lips. Ina returns the surprise hug, wrapping her slim and slender arms around Ame's shoulders.

Ame sighs into Ina's neck, chuckling softly when Ina had shivered against her. "Nothing, I just-" _Wanted to make sure you're really here_. Is what she doesn't say, "-felt like it."

"You felt like hugging me?" Ina pulled away softly, much to Ame's slight protest.

Ame nods, shrugging, "I did. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason!" Ina giggles and Ame finds herself wanting to listen to it again, "I'm glad you hugged me - always makes me feel better," Ina hums, her fingers run up Ame's shoulders and soon meet the skin of her neck, there she caresses in a timely manner - soft and gentle.

Ame smiles, "What can I say? You should be honored to have gotten a hug from me!" She puffs her chest up, but still, her hands lay on Ina's waist.

Ina rolls her eyes though playfully, "Yeah, yeah," she smiles softly at Ame and the latter returns it. "Oh."

"Hm?"

"We're supposed to meet up with Calli in an hour, I think maybe we should start getting ready-" Ina turned to Ame, "It'll take a while from here to her house so-"

"-Actually, I don't wanna go." Ame smiles at her.

Ina blinks, "But I thought- Are you sure? Calli might get mad at us..." She shivers at the thought of a certain reaper berating them.

Ame nods, "Maybe we can just be lazy today. Do nothing and stay in bed all day, what do ya think?"

Ina thinks for a bit, tapping a finger to her chin. Ina would much rather stay home than have to travel all the way to Calli's home - especially when there was a bit of snow on the road.

"Well I don't mind," Ina chuckles at the way Ame lights up and she moves away, probably gonna call Calli about it.

Ame feels bad for Calli, she does. But she doesn't want to let this moment go. Calli would understand, Ame's sure of it.

Every minute matters.

Every minute she spends with Ina is too important for her to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been contemplating a lot for InAme and I'm planning to multi-chapter story but it's still in the air since personal life and all that BUT we shall see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Considering that InAme seems to be the perfect breeding ground for angst and all of it's heart wrenching glory (especially with their lore), I might write more InAme angst in the future ;)


End file.
